A switch is a manually operated electromechanical device with one or more sets of electrical contacts which are connected to external circuits. In operation, each set of contacts can be in one of two states: either closed (allowing electricity to flow between the contacts) or open (preventing electricity from flowing between the contacts). A rocker switch consists of a central bezel which rocks back and forth in response to pressure to open and close a circuit. Rocker switches are commonly used as light switches and they can be used in a variety of other appliances and surge protectors. Rocker switches are typically designed to be easily manipulated between an OFF position and an ON position. Due to the ease of manipulating a rocker switch, there are chances of such switches inadvertently remaining in the ON position and causing damage, shock or other injury to a user or connected apparatus.
A number of different locking mechanisms have been developed that are employed to protect users from hazardous situations. One such locking mechanism includes a rocker switch with a safety pin which can be slid forward to lock the rocker switch to prevent any unexpected or accidental depression of the switch. In these type of devices, the safety pin can generally be retracted to unlock the rocker switch. In use, these types of locking mechanisms are difficult to handle and they do not fully protect against the accidental tripping of the switch.
Another existing locking mechanism includes a switch lockout and rocker switch design that includes a switch cover, a rocker plate, a base and a lockout slide. In these designs, the rocker plate usually has opposite first and second ends, and is pivotally mounted to the cover. In this design, the rocker plate is allowed to pivot between oppositely tilted first and second tilted positions. To function, the slide in this design is selectively translatable relative to the base, being slidably mounted on the base for translation of the slide in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis so as to slide relative to the rocker plate between a first lockout position and second lockout position. The disadvantage of this design is that the switch lockout has a complex construction. Additionally, this complex mechanism makes it difficult for a user to slide the rocker switch between the first lockout position and a second lockout position.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an improved locking mechanism that would automatically lock a switch when the switch is in an ON position. Such a locking mechanism would be easy to handle and would prevent the switch from being accidentally turned on. Such a mechanism would further allow the user to easily change the switch from an ON position to an OFF position and to lock the switch. Further, the mechanism would allow the user to lock the switch by sliding over the switch and unlock the switch by retracting back from the switch. Finally, the locking mechanism would be operable with a single hand and would protect the user from any hazardous situation. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.